Totes Brill!
by sailormoonhwang
Summary: Katsuki's just your average lad that wants to shag, drink, and play football. Camie's... well, she's Camie. Random short pop-ins into our favourite hothead's quest to make a certain airheaded blonde his. {SoonToBeUniAU/I'mTryingOkayAU}
1. one

It was during the halftime routine that his eyes landed on her. The Shiketsu Sharks cheerleaders were always a huge topic, not only between their sworn rivals, but among all football teams. You couldn't go to a single practice without those fucking ingrates talking about how fit they were, and Katsuki was tired of hearing it. However, this time, the sway of honey blonde hair and a glint of freshly applied lipgloss, caught his attention. Now he understood why they were the object of every football playing fucktard's wank sessions, well more specifically, why she was. She was fucking beautiful; and not just in an up against the wall, balls deep in her kind of way, which she was, but she was also just downright gorgeous in all senses of the word. God, what he'd do to her was the only thing running through Katsuki's mind as the cheerleader bounced up and down chanting her stupid fucking cheers for that stupid fucking team.

"Oi, Bakugo! Eeearth to Baaaakugo... mate seriously what the hell are you looking at," UA's Urchins' somewhat daft red headed defender chimed in, his equally crimson eyes following that of his teammate's. With an uncharacteristically devious smirk on his face Kirishima slapped the other's shoulder, "Damn Katsuki, after all that barking at us for being distracted by birds, look at ya' now! She's proper peng, innit? Think Kaminari said she transferred in some weeks ago..."

To be honest, Bakugo never paid attention to anything that buffoon says, nor did he care to, but one thing that was certain was that she was his now.

"Shut ya' fucking mouth, and go mind your own goddamn business," snapped the hotheaded striker. He had no time for Eijirou's stupid attempt at banter, he needed to go claim what was rightfully his. It only made sense, the fittest football captain in the league with the sexiest cheerleader, anything else would be absolutely mental.

Brushing his hand through his spiky blond hair, Katsuki was on his way to the the other team's benches until he saw the girl, his girl, being lifted into the air by that towering dobber of a captain whose name couldn't come to Bakugo's mind but at that moment it didn't really matter. How fucking dare he, right when he was about to sweep her right off her goddamn feet, this literal massive wanker decides to play a fucking game of catch with his woman.

"Oh. Em. Eff. Gee! Ina-bear are you, like okay?" What the fuck? Katsuki's mind was spinning with the combined adrenaline from walking up and clobbering that humongous fuckface right in the skull, and after hearing that god awful accent coming from his goddess. It couldn't be... she was a fucking yank. Bloody fucking hell, he wanted to shag an American... correction; he still wanted to. He massaged his fist as the girl continued doting over the now crouched over lumbering idiot.

"I am so sorry for whatever I did to offend you Mr. Katsuki!" Tch, yeah you better be sorry. The Shark's captain lowered his gaze and gave his sincerest of apologizes even though he genuinely had no idea what he did to wrong the shorter male. "May I ask what exactly I am apologizing for?" he almost shouted, still keeping an air of utmost humility. His attitude only made Katsuki more and more miffed, and just as he took in a breath before chewing out the large idiot, he was stopped by a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Dude, like what the fuck is up with you? No seriously dude what the fuck? You totes almost knocked out my cute af boo!" Cute af? Dude? Boo? It took Katsuki a few seconds to properly process what she was saying, and he managed to understand the jist of it at least. Boo meant boyfriend right? Fucking hell... boo meant boyfriend, as in little Miss I Have Massive Californian Knockers and The Not-So Incredible Hulk were banging. Nice one, Katsuki, just fucking brilliant.


	2. two

The second time he sees her excessively glossed pout is when they were wrapped around the base of his cock, slowly pulling off with a wet pop for her to drunkenly mumble about how much of a bastard he was and how much she liked that lumbering twat. Katsuki really couldn't give less of a bloody fuck and pulled her hair forward to silence her. Her plush lips were amazing and her tongue lapped up every inch of Katsuki's erect penis as if it were a fucking cherry flavoured lolly.

All he was focused on was the heat of her mouth as she bobbed up and down his shaft.

God the girl was too fucking good at it. He all but lost his mind when she unzipped her jacket, revealing her breasts in their full beauty. Typical, the slag didn't even have on a bra. It was a private party but that still didn't give her an excuse to have them so easily accessible for anyone but him. She boosted them up against his cock and he swore he saw God in that moment, as her drool mixed with his precum dripped from her mouth onto her tits as she sandwiched him with them.

Swirling her tongue at the head as she fondled her own breasts Katsuki staggeringly moaned, "It wasn't my... unh... fucking fault... that... God... fucking wanker was afraid of some... fuck yes... competition." He heard the story, multiple fucking times; it was all the lads could talk about at their last team meeting. Inasa broke things off because he admired how "passionate" Bakugo was about getting her, what fucking bollocks. He'd never heard something so mental in his life, but it was true. However somewhere along the line the story got misconstrued as Camie cheating which lead to Inasa and Bakugo having a massive fucking brawl on the field, god the fucking rubbish that those twats come up with sometimes even shocks him.

Her ardent sucking on his head pulled him out of his thoughts as he lurched her head forward again with a yank of her silky honey tresses. He thought it was only natural that he had the most beautiful girl at his knees. Utsushimi looked gorgeous with her hair in his fists, her eyeliner smudged, and her jaw covered with her own spit, the erotic sight kept him hard between her voluptuous breats.

She was fucking ace at this, he had to clench his jaw as hard he could just to not cum in under 5 minutes of facefucking her. Her tongue kept rolling around his tip until she dipped her head a bit lower to give the pink head sloppy little kisses. Katsuki knew that they were both plastered and probably wouldn't remember this in the morning but that wouldn't stop him from fully basking in this moment. He shoved her head down, feeling her lips caress his balls, and moaned her name as she expertly deepthroated him, once again trying to speak, probably cussing him out, calling him "a lame ay eff douche", whatever the hell that meant.

The vibrations of her throat were close to sending him over the edge. God would Utsushimi ever just shut her mouth for a second, even with his cock down her throat the bitch wouldn't stop trying to talk.

His complaints stopped as he felt himself building up and waiting to be released, he pulled her up whilst he bent down to meet her face, "Where do you want it, my little whore?" Camie once again pushed up her breasts, and he let out a low laugh at the sight of how desperate she was for his sperm, she really was too perfect.

Just the thought alone of what it meant to have Shingetsu's star beauty choking on his member, coupled by her last languid licks were enough for him to pull back, his cum spurting out of his cock, covering her chest and part of her jaw. Using her index, she scooped some up and slowly entered the digit in her mouth, swirling her finger around before chirping, "Totes delish!" Oh for fuck's sake, he was definitely fucking hard again.


	3. three

Katsuki didn't admit it aloud but he knew Camie wasn't an airhead, well not totally at least. His jaw almost dropped when she told him her A-Level scores and refused to divulge his when she asked. To be honest he was fucking lucky to even be accepted into the same uni as her, thank God for academic scholarships. He didn't bust his arse to win the Secondary School Leauge for nothing. If he had even slacked off once he might have ended up like Ejirou all the way in Scotland and have to suffer the fate of shagging goats or eating fucking haggis or whatever shite they had to do there. He definitely deserved his spot, unlike that wanker Deku, but that was a whole other story. Sero didn't even make the waitlist and instead had to venture off to a cheaper university all the way in fucking Bristol, which was at least closer than Eijiro was. Kaminari didn't even bother with uni all together. Hopefully he didn't plan on mooching of his bird and her famous parents for the rest of his life. Sure his family was well off, the Bakugo's were upper middle at best, but compared to Camie, granddaughter to the inventor of fucking Post It's, seriously how fucking stupid was that, and Shouto, son of the biggest business tycoon in the Netherlands, he was nothing.

Beautiful, rich, funny, smart, and slutty; Camie really was the full package. After their steamy rendezvous at the last footie final afterparty, they texted back and forth, Camie sending the occasional snap featuring her tits, or an incomprehensible message full of rubbish jargon he barely understood. He clicked on her Snapchat story, curious as to what the bubbly blonde was up to. She was back in California for the holidays, unfortunately, spending her time with her "fam" as she called it. Every time she updated, she was always doing some new dumbarsery be it recreating shite memes, or acting an utter fool with her friends, yet Katsuki couldn't help but tap on her name.

Who the fuck was this twat? How dare she have her lips on his bloody disgusting cheek? Did she not know she was his? Was Camie off her fucking rocker? Katsuki was so incredibly close to smashing his phone in half but he was a changed man after destroying his 5 phones prior, so he opted to message the only bloke level headed enough to calm him down. "Icy-Hot, you happen to see Utsuslag's Snapchat ?," almost a second later he got a response of a cool and collected, "Yes, what of it?" Fucking hell, sometimes Todoroki was just a wee too icy and not enough hot, "Who on God's green fuckin earth is that git she's with?" Once again his notification ringed off, thank God Todoroki was as diligent with replying as he was with everything else, "Ah, you must be talking about Shindou You. He appears to be her American boyfriend. Did she not inform you?" Sure Camie and him weren't that close, but the fact that the bloody humanoid version of A Song Of Ice And Fire was her trusted confidant hurt his ego, tremendously. His cock was inside her for God's sake, then again it was just a blowie but still! He could at least get a heads up that she'd been whoring it up behind his back.

Now he was sure she was just doing it take the fucking piss out of him. He irately tapped through all of her stories, throughly inspecting the pictures of those bloody idiots posing with that stupid fucking mutt filter. Every single day without fail she uploaded images of their pitiful little dates, it even became so official that she stopped sending him semi-revealing snapchats and posted the poor bloke on Instagram. Obviously Deku, fucking moron that one, had to comment, "so cute!" on it like the fucking arsehole he was. Todoroki had to once again reassure the blond that their friend was simply being courteous and had no idea of Katsuki's affection. If he didn't who knows what would have been the little green haired lad's fate. However he tried his best to console himself, she'd soon come back, and then she'd be miles away from that American twat and back into his arms. Then they'd link to shag every single day until they were ready to graduate and live happily ever after. He really couldn't fucking wait.


End file.
